Papa's Cupcakeria Deluxe
Papa's Cupcakeria Deluxe is an fanon game/project by Fanofkinopio. The chefs are Ai and Li, winners of Fanofkinopio's Next Chefs 2018. Customers Random customers come on a day when no new customers are unlocked on a rank. Time customers come in randomly within the first 7 days. #James (Tutorial) #Mary (After Tutorial) #Chinatsu (Time) #Lip (Time) #Ben (Time) #Erika (Random) #JK55556 (Random) #Matty (Random) #Hiro (Random) #Kassie (Random) #Minnie (Random) #Mae (Random) #BBQ Fan (Random) #Tia (Random) #Ibzy (Random) #John (Random) #Cordelia (Random) #Candice (Random) #Ichigo (Random) #Shinichi (Day 2) #Élivágar (Rank 2) #Frank Espindola (Rank 3) #Laci (Rank 4) #Lachesis (Rank 5) #Blossom (Rank 6) #Ikebana (Rank 7) #Mrs. Nakamura (Rank 8) #Albert (Rank 9) #Lucas (Rank 10) #Yume (Rank 11) #Savannah (Rank 12) #Shiro (Rank 13) #Tex (Rank 14) #Caden (Rank 15) #Aiden (Rank 16) #Lily (Rank 17) #Logan (Rank 18) #Tess (Rank 19) #Charlotte (Rank 20) #Amanda (Rank 21) #Flora (Rank 22) #Dennis (Rank 23) #Christian II (Rank 24) #Cecille (Rank 25) #Irona Pol (Rank 26) #Dane (Rank 27) #Zein (Rank 28) #Nero (Rank 29) #September (Rank 30) #Azura (Rank 31) #Aliah (Rank 32) #Andy (Rank 33) #Purp (Rank 34) #Poppy (Rank 35) #Wester (Rank 36) #Cara (Rank 37) #Daisy (Rank 38) #Freddy (Rank 39) #Meagan (Rank 40) #Bianca (Rank 41) #Fanofkinopio (Rank 42) #Samantha (Rank 43) #Sylvina (Rank 44) #Jackson (Rank 45) #Lizzy (Rank 46) #CoolProDude (Rank 47) #Caitlyn (Rank 48) #Oliver (Rank 49) #Laura (Rank 50) #Nestor (Rank 51) #Monica (Rank 52) #Lilli (Rank 53) #Evie (Rank 54) #Shawna (Rank 55) #Lorenz (Rank 56) #Gregor (Rank 57) #Anna (Rank 58) #Leo (Rank 59) #Dylan (Rank 60) #Andrei (Rank 61) #Prudence (Rank 62) #Howard (Rank 63) #Sunshine (Rank 64) #Papa Lewis (Rank 65) Closers Bold denotes Local #'Camilla' (Monday) #Berri (Tuesday) #Kumi (Wednesday) #'Jordan' (Thursday) #Celica (Friday) #Henrietta (Saturday) #Ginger (Sunday) Locals Bold denotes Closer. Will make ASAP. #'Camilla' #Erika #'Jordan' #Cordelia #Élivágar #Mrs. Nakamura #Shiro #Azura Holidays *Cherry Blossom Festival - Unlocked with Blossom at Rank 6. (Favoured by Blossom, Ikebana, Mrs. Nakamura, Albert, Lucas, Hiro and Chinatsu). *Summer Luau - Unlocked with Yume at Rank 11. (Favoured by Yume, Savannah, Shiro, Tex, Caden, Mae and Lachesis). *Starlight Jubilee - Unlocked with Aiden at Rank 16. (Favoured by Aiden, Lily, Logan, Tess, Charlotte, Élivágar and Minnie). *Comet Con - Unlocked with Amanda at Rank 21. (Favoured by Amanda, Flora (Cure Kohaku), Dennis, Christian II, Cecille, Tia and Laci). *Maple Mornings - Unlocked with Irona Pol at Rank 26. (Favoured by Irona Pol, Dane, Zein, Nero, September, Frank Espindola and John). *Halloween - Unlocked with Azura at Rank 31. (Favoured by Azura, Aliah, Andy, Purp, Poppy, BBQ Fan and Kassie). *Thanksgiving - Unlocked with Wester at Rank 36. (Favoured by Wester, Cara, Daisy, Freddy, Meagan, JK55556 and Ben). *Christmas - Unlocked with Bianca at Rank 41. (Favoured by Bianca, Fanofkinopio, Samantha, Sylvina, Jackson, Candice and Lip). *New Year - Unlocked with Lizzy at Rank 46. (Favoured by Lizzy, CoolProDude, Caitlyn, Oliver, Laura, Mary and James). *Valentine's Day - Unlocked with Nestor at Rank 51. (Favoured by Nestor, Monica, Lilli, Evie, Shawna, Matty and Ichigo). *St. Paddy's Day - Unlocked with Lorenz at Rank 56. (Favoured by Lorenz, Gregor, Anna, Leo, Dylan, Ibzy and Erika). *Easter - Unlocked with Andrei at Rank 61. (Favoured by Andrei, Prudence and Pickle, Howard, Sunshine, Papa Lewis, Cordelia and Shinichi). Ingredients Cake Batters *Vanilla Cake (Start) *Chocolate Cake (Start) *Blueberry Cake (Start) *Strawberry Cake (Unlocked with Shinichi on Day 2) *Banana Cake (Unlocked with Lucas at Rank 10) *Carrot Cake (Unlocked with Tex at Rank 14) *Lemon Cake (Unlocked with Caden at Rank 15) *Cherry Cake (Unlocked with Tess at Rank 19) *Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked with September at Rank 30) *Zebra Striped Cake (Unlocked with Jackson at Rank 45) *Kiwi Cake (Unlocked with Dylan at Rank 60) Frostings *White Frosting (Start) *Pink Frosting (Start) *Chocolate Frosting (Start) *Violet Frosting (Unlocked with Élivágar at Rank 2) *Green Frosting (Unlocked with Albert at Rank 9) *Yellow Frosting (Unlocked with Aiden at Rank 16) *Teal Frosting (Unlocked with Charlotte at Rank 20) *Dark Blue Frosting (Unlocked with Nero at Rank 29) *Red Frosting (Unlocked with September at Rank 30) *Black Frosting (Unlocked with Meagan at Rank 40) *Orange Frosting (Unlocked with Laura at Rank 50) *Purple Frosting (Unlocked with Andrei at Rank 61) *Sunglow Frosting (Unlocked with Sunshine at Rank 64) *Forest Green Frosting (Unlocked with Papa Lewis at Rank 65) Shakers *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Shaved Coconut (Start) *Sourballs (Start) *Creameo Bits (Unlocked with Blossom at Rank 6) *Crushed Peanuts (Unlocked with Cecille at Rank 25) *Rock Candy (Unlocked with Azura at Rank 31) *Lollipop Bits (Unlocked with Lizzy at Rank 46) Drizzles *Vanilla Drizzle (Start) *Strawberry Drizzle (Start) *Chocolate Drizzle (Start) *Blue Moon Drizzle (Start) *Purple Burple Drizzle (Unlocked with Frank Espindola at Rank 3) *Apricot Drizzle (Unlocked with Irona Pol at Rank 26) *Banana Drizzle (Unlocked with Poppy at Rank 35) Toppings *Cherries (Start) *Marshmallows (Start) *Frosted Flowers (Start) *Nutty Butter Cup (Unlocked with Laci at Rank 4) *Strawberry Wafers (Unlocked with Yume at Rank 11) *Cloudberries (Unlocked with Amanda at Rank 21) *Gummy Onions (Unlocked with Wester at Rank 36) *Salted Caramel (Unlocked with Oliver at Rank 58) Holiday Ingredients Trivia *Most of the debutants somehow relate to the Fire Emblem series (Only Jordan and Mrs. Nakamura do not do so) *James and Mary are the names of the tutorial customers in the canon Cupcakeria. Category:Games Category:Sugar Category:Games by Fanofkinopio